One Minute Brawl Grand Finale:Vuxo VS Sarcasm
This page is here ahead of time so that I can work on it while we get closer to the time for it. Anyway, here it is, the final OMB. The Deathbringer versus The Aspect of Karma... I have nothing else to say. Except that this will be one of their graves. Which of these 2 will ascend to the throne of being the strongest? LETS'S FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Vuxo's Castle Time: No one cares. Sarcasm walked into Vuxo's castle and said 'Hey Vuxo, it's time Karma finally got you back after all these years'. Then Vuxo said "Yeah, you and what army"? Then Sarcasm laughed and said "I AM the army". Then Sarcasm got into a fighting stance. Vuxo looked at him and said "I will give you this one chance to leave with your life". Then Sarcasm said "Nah, I can beat you Vuxo". Vuxo stood up and summoned his armor and said "We shall see" as his armor clung to him and Sarcasm prepared to fight him. Then Sarcasm said "You killed a lot of people". "And most of them were my friends". Then Vuxo said "You shall join them" and blasted a laser at Sarcasm. Sarcasm dodged and said "But I hold their mercy, their vengence, and their determination". "I KNOW I can beat you Vuxo". Then Vuxo summoned the flare blade and said "And I know that I can erase you from existence with one finger". Then Vuxo got a little pissed and said "Just know that I won't be holding back at all during this fight". Then Sarcasm said "Gee, you really must like to hear yourself talk". "Because your mouth is running at hyperdrive speed every millisecond". Then Vuxo simply used telekinesis and lifted the floor into the sky, taking their battle to the atmosphere. "When I'm done with you, there won't be anything left of you to rot in Hell". said Vuxo as his left eye flashed red and his right eye fashed blue. Then the 2 stared each other down again. Sarcasm then laughed and said "Are you trying to scare me"? "It's not working on me kiddo". Then Vuxo snarled and said "I don't want your fear, or your respect". Then Vuxo crosses his arms as the reached space and he said "I want your destruction". Then Sarcasm laughed and said "It's a beautiful day outside". "The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming". "On days like these, people like you..." "SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL"! said Sarcasm as he turned super. Then Vuxo laughed and said "I'll tell you this once asshole". "I may be hated by many and loved by few". "But you better DAM know that I'm respected by all". said Vuxo as he also turned super. Then Sarcasm said "Here we go". IT ALL HAS COME DOWN TO THIS! THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE WINNER! 'FIGHT!' But suddenly, Nick flew in and landed next to Vuxo. "Ancestor, for the 2nd time in history, we're gonna team up". said Nick. "Why do intend to interfear"? asked Sarcasm. "I just don't like those you try to judge people". said Nick as he threw a pottara earing to Vuxo. Vuxo caught it and said "Prepare yourself Sarcasm, for we shall judge YOU". Then Nick and Vuxo both put on the earings and fused into Vuxolas! "Do you wanna have a bad timr"? asked Vuxolas. "Because if you take ONE more step, you REALLY won't like what happens next". said Vuxolas. Sarcasm turned into Karmic form and said "Like I said, it's a beautiful day outside". Then Vuxolas cut hif off with "And birds are singing". "And flowers are blooming". "And on the days like DEEZ NUTZ"! "WE DON'T CARE"! Then Sarcasm said "Whelp, sorry angel lady". "This is why I never make promises". Then Sarcasm launched a barrage of fireballs and lasers that Vuxolas dodged with ease. "You're gonna have to try a bit harder than THAT"! said Vuxolas. NOW IT'S REALLY TIME! THE ALPHA, THE OMEGA, AND THE ASPECT OF KARMA! HERE WE GO! However, a portal opened up next to Sarcasm. Then Tenyu walked out and said "If you thought that I was just gonna watch you put my brother in this handicap match, then you were mistaken". Then Tenyu entered Karmic form and said "Now this fight can truly begin". Then Sarcasm said "Wait, before we throw down, theres something you haven't accounted for". Then Sarcasm and Tenyu began to do the fusion dance. "Fu... sion.. HA"! they yelled as they fused into a tall hedgehod with a blue jacket and an orange scarp. He looked over at Vuxolas and pointed his finger at them befote saying "We are not Sarcasm or Tenyu". "We are Sarcanyu,". "And now, it is YOUR day of judgement"! This won't be continued here anymore. If you wish to see whats happening with it, check out the Hub Wiki. - Dio Reasoning Wait until the fight is over. (Don't hold your breath) Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Season Finales